Fleeing the Darkness
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: When Palpatine sends Darth Vader to deliver him the Skywalker twins, Padmé finds herself on the run from the man she once loved. Ani&Ami, Obi-wan&Sabé
1. Prologue

Fleeing the Darkness by Miranda Aurelia 

Summary: When Palpatine sends Darth Vader to deliver him the Skywalker twins, Padmé finds herself on the run from the man she once loved. Ani/Ami 

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure 

Pairing: Anakin/Amidala 

Disclaimer: SW belongs to George Lucas, all those Extended Universe authors and whoever else I don't know, although I wouldn't mind owning one of those Super Star Destroyers. 

Prologue 

"Mommy, look at all those colors!" Padmé Amidala Skywalker smiled fondly at her three-year-old son, Luke. "It's pretty," added his twin, Leia. 

However, Padmé only smiled wistfully at the setting sun from a balcony of the Naberrie family home in Naboo's Lake Country. She remembered all the times she and Anakin would just stand here and watch silently, even though she spent most of the time trying to pry her lips from his to truly appreciate the beautiful scenery in front of them. 

Leia suddenly giggled. Padmé was just looking at her daughter curiously when a strong pair of arms suddenly encircled her waist and jerked her around. She barely had time to identify her visitor before his lips closed onto hers passionately. 

"How's my angel?" she heard a familiar voice inside her head whisper. 

"Daddy!" yelled the twins as they rushed forward to meet their father. 

Breaking off the kiss before she passed out from lack of oxygen, he knelt down and hugged the twins, "Luke! Leia! I hope you haven't caused your mother too much trouble." 

"Beside that little episode where some of the books in the library started hurling themselves around the room, not to mention scaring one of the droids so much that he almost burned a few circuits." said Padmé, rolling her eyes, "Nothing much at all." 

Anakin looked down at the twins and smiled, "I'm impressed. I've been wanting to shut that annoying droid down for-" 

"Anakin!"   
  
He gave her an innocent look. 

Padmé just gave a small sigh as she looked at her husband, "I thought you weren't going to be back for another two weeks."   
  
"I wasn't," Here he grinned, "but the Force wills it."   
  
"Ani, the Jedi Council won't be pleased that you're using the Force as an excuse to get off work." 

"Who cares?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck. His warm breath tickled her ear. "Besides, Angel," he said huskily, "We have a lot to catch up on." 

Padmé barely had time to object before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back in. Giving a small sigh, she just closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his arms. 

***************************************** 

A few months later, Padmé stood at that same spot, only this time there was a difference. This time she knew that Anakin wouldn't be coming back. 

***************************************   


In case you're wondering, no, this isn't a single chapter story. I just ran out of ideas very, very fast, but I'm working on it! Please review and tell me what you think so far.   



	2. Chapter 1

Fleeing the Darkness by Miranda Aurelia 

Whew, I had a hard time thinking up something for this one. I mean, I had the basic idea and all that stuff all planned out, but the actually putting it on paper was a different matter entirely. I guess SW is just not my forte. So, my apologies if Chapter 1 doesn't exactly turn out the way you've expected... 

Star Wars does not belong to me. It belongs to somebody else (duh).   


Chapter 1 

Padmé jerked awake suddenly. For what reason, she wasn't sure, but then she realized that her friend Sabé was shaking her awake. "Padmé, Padmé, wake up." "What is it?" she asked, still half-asleep. 

"Padmé, we must leave immediately. Vader's forces are almost here." 

That sure shook her awake. "Where are they?" she said, rapidly throwing on some clothes. Her stuff had been packed already, but they never expected the Imperials to arrive this fast. It was still dark and through her window, she could see the twinkling lights that made up the the capital. 

"Within a ten kilometre radius, the last time I checked." came the answer. 

A wailing broke through the tense silence. "The twins!' thought Padmé as she rushed into the next room. Luke was wailing and screaming. Beside him, Leia was sobbing quietly. Apparently they had managed to sense their father through the Force. Padme picked Luke up, rocking him gently, "Calm down, it'll be okay." 

Seconds later, a huge blast rocked the floor and the alarms sounded throughout the apartment. "Are we all packed?" Padmé asked her handmaidens. 

They nodded and she followed Sabé as she opened the door slowly, blaster in hand. Glancing out, she beckoned to them and they followed her silently, Padmé in the middle, holding Luke while Rabé held onto Leia. Saché, Yané, Eirtaé walked behind them, making sure that nobody was attempting to sneak up on the Senator. Slowly they made their ways down the dark silent corridors of the Palace, quietly and on the alert for any other sounds heading their way. 

There were only two more corridors left until they reached the hangar bay when, all of the sudden, a blaster shot whizzed by overhead, barely missing Yané who brought up the rear. 

"There they are!" a voice yelled out from behind them. 

Padmé quickly flattered herself behind a pillar, blaster ready, her other arm holding tightly onto her son. 

A few more shots whizzed by, but Sabé, Eirtaé and Saché managed to hold them off, backing down the corridor until they reached the hangar bay entrance. There, Rabé immediately slammed down on the remote, bringing the heavy steel doors down with a bang. Luke had began wailing again as his mother tried to calm him down. 

"Is everybody okay?" asked Sabé, casting a critical eye over the others. "I think the twins were a bit shaken," said Rabé, "Do you think that door will hold?" 

She was answered with a loud explosion. 

All of them immediately ducked, facing away from the explosion, but Sabé was back on her feet in seconds. Even through the think smoke she could see the faint outline..."Stormtroopers." she hissed. 

Wave after wave of stormtroopers arrived and halfway to their ship, Padmé and her faithful handmaidens soon found themselves surrounded. Leia began wailing even louder now, from Rabé's arms. 

Padmé felt the color draining from her face as she realized that a dark, yet familiar prescense was slowly headed their way. Vader had arrived. 

"Drop your weapons." ordered the head of the stormtrooper unit, pointing his blaster at Sabé. The only response he got was an icy glare. 

Suddenly, they were interrupted when a small, yet oddly familiar hiss was heard and then a shape launched into the circle, cutting down stormtroopers left and right. "Come on! Hurry!" said Sabé as she shot at another Imperial as they ran towards the disguised starship. Slowly moving backwards, firing with a deadly aim ahead of her, she turned and saw a startling sight. Red and blue blades clashed as the Sith Lord battled with the Jedi Knight. "Obi-wan." she gasped as she finally realized who had saved them. 

Meanwhile, the stormtroopers were heading towards the ship. Sabé fished around in her robes for a moment before her hand closed over a round object. Pressing the switch, she hurled the thermal detonator with all her might at the crowd of stormtroopers heading towards them. 

BAM! 

Taking advantage of the situation, Obi-wan quickly avoided a swipe from Vader's red blade, thrust backwards, did a high flip over him and landed beside Sabé. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up the ramp. She slammed down hard on the button, bringing up the ramp. Inside the cockpit, Eirtaé pushed forward on the lever and seconds later, they were blasting off into the starry night sky - and to freedom. 

Darth Vader stood silently watching the escaping ship while his sub-ordinates looked around uneasily. There was no telling what the unpredictable Sith Lord might do when he was in a bad mood and none of them wanted to be the one to find out. 

Suddenly Vader sprung on his heels and walked at a brisk pace towards his Lambda-class shuttle while his troops watched him warily. Turning around, he glared at them, "Well, what are you all waiting for?! Send some scouts after that ship already!" 

"Yes sir, at once." replied his Lieutenant, scurrying off quickly. 

Vader rolled his eyes, "Must I do everything myself?! Morons, the lot." as he climbed the ramp. "Have two teams search the apartments for some clues to their next destination. Rendezvous with the Nemesis when you're done. The rest of you - we're going after that ship." and he disappeared inside with a quick swish of his cape. 

************************************ 

Meanwhile in the escaping starship... 

Obi-wan had immediately made for the cockpit, taking over from Eirtaé. Sabé came in after him. "I thought you had been captured by the Imperials." she said quietly, "It's been a long time since we've heard from you." 

"I had difficulties getting off planet since some of the Imperials had recognized me. It took some time and alot of Force manipulation before I could get to my ship." he said, grinning a bit before taking a quick glance at her. "I'm sorry if I made you worry though." he said more softly. 

Sabé gave him a wry grin, "I suppose I expected as much when I decided to fall for a Jedi." She closed her eyes as Obi-wan's lips pressed gently against hers. 

They enjoyed the moment until the sound of approaching footsteps was heard. Moving her lips apart from his slightly reluctantly, Sabé moved back into her seat as Padmé came in. 

"Where are we headed?" asked Padmé, climbing into the after leaving Luke with the rest of the handmaidens. 

Sabé glanced at the charts, "We'll be arriving at Corellia within the next few days." 

Padmé raised an eyebrow, "Why Corellia?" 

Obi-wan replied without turning around, "When one has the half the Imperial forces after you, I thought it would be better if we got ourselves a less obsure and more heavily defended starship - or we just make some modifications to this one." 

Padmé nodded, "Yes, I think that would be good. I was wondering if you had gotten my message." 

"I did, but I had some matters to take care of first, besides, Anakin has been very interested in my whereabouts as of late as well." he continued, "I guess this explains why there was an entire squadron of TIE fighters on my tail when I left Isen for Theed." he remarked dryly. 

"What does Anakin want though?" wondered Sabé out loud. 

"The twins," answered Obi-wan and Padmé together. 

"Luke and Leia are very strong in the Force and my guess is that his master, Palpatine wants them so that he can train them - the result being two more loyal servants very strong in the Force he can command to carry out his evil deeds." Obi-wan's voice was grim. 

Padmé shuddered involuntarily. Whatever had happened to that kind, loving man she had married? It seemed as though it had been years ago, instead of a mere few months since she had last seen him. He had promised her he would be back soon and now he was - a total stranger, consumed by evil. The thought of her two precious children in the hands of that Sith that had replaced her husband was unthinkable - and she would do anything to prevent that from happening. 

**************************************   
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Fleeing the Darkness by Blue Lady 

Summary: When Palpatine sends Darth Vader to deliver him the Skywalker twins, Padmé finds herself on the run from the man she once loved. 

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure 

Pairing: Anakin/Amidala 

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs people with lotsa money. $_$ Unfortunately, all I have is a headache. 

Author's Note: Yes, I know it's been a heck of a long time since I've updated. My excuse is that I wanted to make this more interesting, but I was having trouble developing the storyline beyond chapter 3, but that's all fixed now. My sincere thanks to my own intellect (Just Kidding!) and my friends M.M., E.W. and C.S. for putting up with my numerous complaints and refraining themselves from smacking me on the head for whining too much. 

In case you're wondering, Darth Vader isn't stuck in that awful suit of his because nobody has had the opportunity to run a lightsabre through him yet. Personally, I don't really get why some people choose to put him in that awful suit anyways in some fanfics even though he can breath perfectly fine on his own. O.o   


Chapter 2 

Padmé watched the star lines fade as they came out of light-speed. They had been randomly jumping from place to place these few days, trying to get the Imperials off their trail. Not that they were having much success so far, it seemed, she thought glumly. 

"This is getting annoying." she heard Sabé mutter beside her as another pile Squadron of TIE fighters showed up on the screen. 

Obi-wan sighed as he looked at the maps. "Sabé, tell the rest of the handmaidens to hang on. I'm going to try and lose them in the asteroid field up ahead." 

The others looked at him as though he had gone crazy. When they realized he was serious, Padmé nodded slowly, "I trust you to get us out of this, Obi-wan. It's worth a try." 

Exchanging a look with her friend, Sabé made her way out of the cockpit. 

Moments later, she returned. As they watched Obi-wan skillfully maneuver the ship past the incoming TIE fighters, Padmé bit her lip. 

Some time later, they found themselves on the border of the asteroid field. Padmé squeezed her eyes shut as they narrowly missed being hit. Beside her, Sabé winced as a TIE fighter behind them exploded on collision with the flying debris. 

About an hour later, they had managed to lose the Star Destoryer. Making their way out of the asteroid field, Obi-wan pushed the lever forward as the stars became starlines as they entered light-speed. 

"Next stop: Corellia." said Sabé wryly. As she turned towards Padmé, she was startled to see her friend with a unusually worried expression on her face. 

"Padmé," said Sabé gently, "Senator?" 

Finally Padmé spoke, but her voice was unusually tense, "How does Vader always know where we're headed? Did they put a tracking device on the hull or something?!" 

Obi-wan and Sabé looked at each other. Finally the former spoke, "I'm afraid it's the twins. Vader is their father and they have a very strong bond through the Force. Also, you may not know it yourself, Senator, but you are also Force potential, but to a lesser degree." 

"But, what can we do?" asked Padmé. 

"One way would be to separate the twins," said Obi-wan slowly, "But their Force signature is so bright that I doubt it would be much of a use. We need something that would cloak their presence in the Force for awhile." He sat there silently, thinking. 

"I could do that, but I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Their Force signature is too bright. No, we need something else, but what?" Obi-wan had once heard something about something that created a hole in the Force, but he had trouble remembering what... 

Suddenly he remembered. "Ysalamiri." 

"What?" asked Sabé. 

"Ysalamiri." repeated the Jedi, "It's a type of sessile creature that blocks off access to the Force found on the planet Myrkr." 

"Myrkr." said Padmé thoughtfully "I think I've heard of it before..." 

"The Jedi usually avoid this place." Upon seeing their questioning expression, he explained, "One is not much of a Jedi without the Force." Obi-wan said wryly. 

Snapping out of it, she turned to the others, "It's a plan then. Corellia for a less conspicuous spaceship and then to Myrkr." 

****************************************** 

Meanwhile, Darth Vader stood on the bridge of his star destroyer. His officers made sure to stay far, far away. The Sith wasn't in a very good mood. 

"Damn, the morons had lost track of them AGAIN!" he thought to himself sourly. 

Unbidden, a familiar image soon entered his mind, as it had for the last few months. It was her again. Padmé. 

Where was she now? Was she thinking about him? About the man he had once been? Unconsciously he reached out through their bond - a bond which had weakened as he became more and more immersed in the Dark Side, but nevertheless, was still intact. 

He reached out through the Force, towards the bright aura that was his Angel. 

********************************** 

Sabé stopped in the middle of her sentence when her best friend suddenly slumped over. 

"Padmé!" she said, shaking her friend. When her friend remained unconscious, she dashed out to find Obi-wan. 

Almost smacking into him as he came down the corridor, she said urgently, "It's Padmé. She just slumped over suddenly..." 

Seeing her worried expression he ran towards the Senator. After a moment, he came to a conclusion: "Anakin." was all he said. 

Meanwhile, Padmé found herself engulfed by darkness, the air around filled with evil and hate. She soon found herself facing her former lover. Darth Vader. 

Careful to keep a certain distance from the Sith, she looked around before her sharp gaze settled on him once more. 

"Vader." she said coldly. 

He gave her a dry smile, "Is that any way to greet your husband?" 

"I married Anakin Skywalker." she said harshly, "You are not him." 

He gave her dry smile, "Vader and Skywalker are the same person." 

Padmé glared at him, "That is no excuse. Ani, you've changed so much I don't even know you anymore." 

"Anakin Skywalker is no more. However..." 

Padmé backed away as he began advancing towards her. 

"Stay away from me!" she said angrily. 

"No." Grabbing her wrists, he bent his head down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Padmé found her resolve slowly melting away as he deepened the kiss. 

Out of habit, she felt herself trying to pull him closer. His hands traveled down to grasp her waist. Her arms circling his neck, she moaned as he trailed kisses across her face and down her neck as her fingers wove through his blond hair.   
  
Finally, summoning what remained of her willpower, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away feebly. 

"Come with me, Angel." he whispered softly into her ear. 

"And why should I?" she demanded, still a bit breathless. 

"I miss you." he said simply, "Besides, my master has decided to oversee the children's training himself. It'll be better than spending the rest of their lives on the run. Surely you're not going to deny them that, Padmé." 

"I can and I will. I won't have my children brought up amongst such evil and hatred." 

His eyes hardened, "You can run, but you can't hide." 

"No, but I can sure try!" Padmé shot back. 

At that moment, the vision faded as the connection was broken off. 

Vader forced back a growl of frustration, but then he relaxed. 

Let Padmé run. It was only a matter of time, after all. 

He turned his head slightly. "Captain." The officer immediately walked up and saluted smartly. "Set course for the Sluis Van Shipyards. I believe that the repairs on the Executor should be finished by now." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

As he turned back to the window, his lips curved into a grim smile, "Soon." he whispered, "Soon." 

************************************ 

Meanwhile Padmé was fuming. How dare he! "Sith." she thought angry at herself for reacting so strongly to his kiss. Then a thought occurred to her, "I just got kissed senseless in a _vision_?!" she thought in disbelief. "Is that even humanly possible?!" Anakin never failed to amaze her. 

****************************************** 

Thanks to all the people that reviewed Chapter 1! ^_^ 

(As for the people who may insist that Force visions don't work that way - too bad!! They do in my world! so : P ) 


	4. Chapter 3

Fleeing the Darkness by Miranda Aurelia (Blue Lady 82) 

Summary: When Palpatine sends Darth Vader to deliver him the Skywalker twins, Padmé finds herself on the run from the man she once loved. 

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure 

Pairing: Anakin/Amidala 

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and lots of other people I don't remember... 

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long! That's what happens when I don't plan out my storylines ahead of time...Anyways, as you read this chapter, just keep in mind that nothing is ever as it seems to be. 

Chapter 3 

"Padmé?" Padmé looked up from her notes to Sabé's worried face. "What happened?" 

"What do you mean, what happened?" Padmé was confused. 

"Well, you had drifted off earlier this afternoon.." said Sabé. 

"Oh, that." despite herself, Padme blushed, "I saw Vader." 

Sabé raised an eyebrow, "Then why is your face all red?" 

"Sith or not, he's still cute." muttered Padmé, "That and I don't get kissed senseless everyday." 

Sabé tried to hold back the grin that was threatening to appear, "Let me get this straight - you managed to get kissed senseless in a vision?!" 

Now Padmé could feel her face burning, "Something like that." she muttered. 

"Obviously being Darth Vader hasn't changed his hormone level." said Sabe thoughtfully, "But doesn't that go against the whole, I-am-a-emotionless-sith-and-I-live-to-bring-misery-to-anyone-who-isn't stuff they learn at Sith training school?" 

Padmé burst out laughing, "I guess so." 

"Tsk, tsk," said Sabe, "I must file a complaint with the Emperor because the instructors there are obviously not doing their job. So many years and only two siths have graduated. What did the rest do? Drop out?" 

Her friend gave her a wry smile, "I'm sure Palpatine and Darth Vader are more than enough." 

"They are." said Sabé and then she sighed, "Obi-wan hasn't been getting much rest lately with all this stress and worrying" 

"I bet he must be having trouble mediating with all these distractions him as well," said Padme, eyeing her friend, "You sure there aren't other reasons why our esteemed Jedi Knight isn't getting enough sleep at night?" 

Sabé flushed, "Padmé!" 

"I didn't say anything!" protested Padmé, although her eyes were twinkling. 

"No," muttered Sabé, "You were implying it." 

"Implying what?" Padmé grinned. 

"You...you know." 

"I do?" 

"You're driving me crazy!" 

Padmé chuckled, "That was the point." 

Sabé just glared at her, but even she had trouble hiding a smile. 

************************************** 

Darth Vader moved along the bridge of the Executor. Now this was much more like it. His own hand-picked crew - hopefully they would be more efficient than the ones that had blotched the last kidnapping attempt. 

*************************************** 

5 months later 

"I have to say that trekking through the forests on Myrkr is definitely not something I'll be repeating any time soon." said Obi-wan, making a face. 

"Well, we could have gone to the nearest pet store to buy some ysalamiri instead." said Sabé dryly. "On the bright side, it did throw the Imperials off our trail." 

Not only were the forests of Myrkr filled with Force-repelling ysalamiri, the thick canopy also helped in obscure sensor readings for those on the run. 

They had arrived on Myrkr about two month ago. Slowly, they had began cloaking Luke and Leia's force signature with ysalamiri, little by little so it wouldn't be detected if a huge force bubble suddenly appeared. The task had almost been completed when a familiar shape had appeared in orbit around Myrkr - the Executor had arrived. Thus had began Obi-wan and Sabe's trek through the forests of Myrkr, leading the Imperials and Vader away from Padme and her children, who were situated in a hiding place near the edge of Hyllyard City. However, Obi-wan and Sabe both realized that they needed a way to end Vader's quest for his children once and for all. 

Right now, they were standing beside their ship at the spaceport, ready to leave Myrkr behind once and for all. According to their sources, the Imperials were still combing the forests of Myrkr where Obi-wan had left behind a convenient, but not too obvious (at least to the ordinary stormtrooper) trail of clues. 

"Is everything ready?" a soft voice asked. Padmé had arrived. Her face was pale, but the determination showed clearly in her light brown eyes. 

"Yes." said Sabé. 

Padmé sighed, "I guess there really is no going back this time." 

"You're still wondering if this is the right thing to do." said Obi-wan quietly. It wasn't a question. 

Padmé turned to him, "Jedi Kenobi...Obi-wan, as much as it is hard to believe, I know that there is still some good in him. However, the light that is still left in him...I don't much of that will be left if we see this through." Her eyes filled with pain as she said this. 

Obi-wan opened his mouth to speak, but Padmé held up a hand. "However, I believe that there is no other way and I will respect your decisions. I trust you to do the right thing." she said quietly. 

"Thank you, Senator." 

"When are we leaving?" Padmé directed this question at Sabé. 

"Right about-" the distant sound of a firing blaster was heard. "-now." 

********************************************** 

"According to ground control, they should be entering orbit within a few minutes." the sensor station officer said. 

"Good, prepare the tractor beams, Major." Darth Vader gestured to the man standing beside him. 

The officer saluted, "Yes sir." and he marched off. 

A grim smile appeared on Vader's handsome face. One year. It had been one year since he had seen his children and their mother. Who would have thought that his former Master would have so many tricks up his sleeve? 

"The game ends today, Obi-wan Kenobi." he thought inwardly with a sense of smugness. 

"Ship incoming, sixty-eight degrees by forty." a voice announced from the sensor station. 

"Right on time too." thought Vader, raising an eyebrow. "Activate the tractor beams." he ordered. 

However, what happened a few scant seconds later was something he was certainly not expecting. 

Just before the tractor beam could get ahold on the spaceship, it exploded. 

At that moment, the world stood still as Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, stared out the viewport in silence. Inwardly, he could feel his mind slowly shutting down as he registered what he had just saw in his mind. 

"This can't be happening." 

Frantically, he reached out to his former master, to his children and to the only woman he had ever loved. He felt the connection to them slowly fading away as he tried vainly to grasp onto the last tendril of the Force which linked them to him, trying to prove to himself that what he had just seen hadn't happened. 

That they hadn't been on the ship when it had exploded. 

After a few seconds, Vader slid slowly down onto his knees, a look of anguish passing through his eyes as he looked out at the slowly fading ball of fire. 

He couldn't even feel them anymore. They were gone - and suddenly he realized that he was truly alone now. 

************************************* 

To be continued....   



	5. Chapter 4

Fleeing the Darkness by Miranda Aurelia 

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to LucusFilms. I'm just playing around with the characters for my own enjoyment. 

Author's Note: At first I wanted to put "The End" at the end of Chapter 3, but I decided that would be too cruel to end this story there. After all, there was barely an Padme/Anakin interaction in the first few chapters anyways - not to mention that I wasn't going for angst in the first place. So this chapter takes place 5 years after the events in Chapter 3. I know I've been jumping through a lot of time here, but there won't be much in the following chapters. 

Also, Luke and Leia were about 2 years old in Chapters 1-3, so they would be about 7 years old now. 

P.S. As for...'s question about the Executor, I guess I forgot to check the SW Database for the building date... Of course, SW is just a part-time fanfic category so hopefully you'll to excuse me for any mistakes and mix-ups.   


CHAPTER 4 

_5 years later_

Analisse Nerré stood silently watching the people at work below her. She was currently in the midst of the unofficial headquarters of the Rebel Alliance, formed a scant 2 years ago secretly on Alderaan. 

The headquarters itself was located on the fringes of Mos Eisley, a place known for its abundance of smugglers and other law-breakers. The perfect location for a group of people working to overthrow the Empire. 

Analisse was one of the leaders of the Alliance and one of its founding members as well. So far, they had succeeded in harassing the Imperials with their slowly increasing resistance cells on different worlds, working in a shroud of secrecy. However, the Empire was starting to regard the Alliance as a threat and their whereabouts had become more closely monitored. 

She sighed, it would be wise to plan a new location for their headquarters - just in case. 

At least she could concentrate on her duties knowing that her son and daughter were safe on Alderaan under the watchful eye of Dorme and her old friend, Bail Organa. 

As she turned the corner, she came upon a familiar scene and she felt her heart tighten at the sight. She could see Kannisa's reddish-blond hair peeking out from underneath her hood as Ben pinned her arms against the wall before giving her a long passionate kiss. 

"We used to be like that too," Analisse thought unconsciously as a familiar face surfaced once more in her mind. "Oh Ani.....I miss you so much." A wistful expression appeared momentarily on her face. 

However, she couldn't stop herself for being happy for the couple in front of her. They had been through so much just for her and she had been overjoyed when they finally got together. 

"I wonder whatever happened to 'A Jedi knows no passion'." she thought to herself wryly as she cleared her throat loudly and rewarded when the two sprang apart immediately, a guilty expression on their face. 

"Ana!" scolded Kannisa, "You scared me." She breathed heavily, although Ana wasn't sure if it was from the fright or because of Ben. 

"Well, I had to get you back for all that time you wouldn't leave me alone when I was busy." Analisse smirked slightly. 

"You mean when you were lip-locking with a certain blond-" Kannisa's eyes held a mischievous glint to them. 

"Hush, you." said the other woman mock-sternly, but her eyes were amused. She could sense her friend's relief that talking about Anakin hadn't brought her into another bout of despair. 'Sometimes you just have to let it go.'   
  
She watched as Kannisa turned to Ben, "And what happened to that split level concentration of yours Kenobi." she demanded, her hands on her hips. 

Ben just gave Analisse a wink before he pulled his wife back into his arms. "You talk too much, my dear," he whispered to the red-haired woman. 

Kannisa scream of outrage was quickly silenced as Ben Kenobi lowered his head down and covered her lips for another kiss. 

Shaking her head with laughter, the brown-haired woman passed the couple and made her way to her office down the hall. Opening the door, she paused a second as a smile played about her lips. 

"Get a room already!" she called to the couple down the hall before she slipped inside. 

************************************* 

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Lord Vader asked respectfully. 

It had only been 5 years, but if it were possible, Darth Vader had become even more ruthless and bloody after the death of his wife and children. There was no man, save the Emperor, that didn't fear his wrath. His once emotion-filled eyes were now cold and unforgiving. The people to feel the brute of his wrath were the Jedi. In just a few years, their population had dwindled rapidly, with many of them going into hiding or taken away in the dead of the night by stormtroopers and never to be seen again. 

"There have been increasing reports of Rebel activity near the outer rim. I want you to fix this problem." Palpatine said, his gaze piercing into the figure in front of him. 

"I will send Admiral Talgon out there immediately to deal with this." he replied, "He has already dealt successfully with the uprisings on Mutanda." 

"No." His Master's voice was slightly thoughtful. "I have a feeling that this needs a more personal touch. You will set forth as soon as possible to the outer rim worlds and crush the rebellions. Do not disappoint me." he warned before his image disappeared. 

***************************************** 

Analisse fell into her chair with a sigh. Placing a hand on her forehead as she saw the tiny mountain of paperwork on her desk, she groaned inwardly. 

Sometimes she just wanted a vacation. Each day started with a daily meeting in Conference Room 2 among the main leaders of their organization before everyone headed to their separate jobs. She and Kannisa were responsible for keeping tabs on the governments on various planets and seeing where to set up new resistance cells as well as determining the political atmosphere of area. Then late in the afternoon, she worked out in the gym with the other members of her group. Physical fitness was important because it was important that one be prepared in case they were discovered. 

Almost unconsciously, she reached for a small box on her desk and a holo of her family soon came into view. She held it closer to her face as she looked at the picture. It had been taken when the twins had been about one years old, a year before her husband had left them. 

A wistful smile appeared as Analisse, formerly known as Padme Naberrie Skywalker, thought back to a better time, when her family had still been together. In the holograph, she could see Luke in her arms, playing with a lock of her hair while Anakin was holding Leia, who was glancing curiously towards the side. Meanwhile, Anakin and her were smiling at each other, one of those moments when they became so lost in each other's eyes that everything else ceased to exist, but them. She had always loved his aqua-blue eyes, especially when they were filled with love - all for her and their children. 

Almost unwillingly, she deactivated the hologram and leaned back into her chair. Those days were long gone and it was no use reminiscing over the past when she had so much work to do! 

********************************************** 

"Peace you must be in, young Skywalker, let the Force flow through you." Yoda reprimanded the young blond boy in front of him. 

"Okay, I'll try." Luke Skywalker said grugingly. "Ow!" as Yoda rapped him sharply with his stick. 

"Repeat myself, must I?" said Yoda, pointing his stick at Luke. "Do or do not. There is no try." 

Beside them, Mara Jade Kenobi snickered at the scene and was rewarded with a glare from Luke. 

She watched as he closed his eyes, focusing. Seconds later, Mara was startled as she felt herself being levitated up a few feet. "Luke Skywalker, put me down!!" she yelled at him. 

However, Luke only smirked and then Mara went crashing down onto the smooth marble floor, only saved when Leia managed to catch the redhead under the arms to prevent her from falling smack on her derriere. 

Yoda chuckled at the scene 

"I'm going to get you for that." Mara grounded out, staring daggers at Luke. 

Luke shifted back onto his feet from his handstand and grinned, "Anger is of the darkside, Mara." he grinned at her, wiping a strand of hair from his face. 

"I'll show you darkside!" she said, lunging at him. Leia winced as they both crashed onto the ground. 

The tiny Jedi Master sighed as Luke and Mara ran circles around him and Leia. "Very unlike your brother, you are." he said to Leia. 

"Mom always said that Luke took more after Dad than her." Leia said sincerely. 

"See that I can." said Yoda, "Although trouble I have deciding where the Daughter of Kenobi received her temper." 

"No," Leia mused, "Mara's usually very quiet. She keeps to herself most of the time." But then she shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know, but she only acts like that around Luke." 

"Hmm." Yoda murmured, "Interesting, that is." he said more to himself than Leia. "Very interesting indeed." 

********************************************* 

And so concludes Chapter 4. 


End file.
